The semiconductor wafer bonding technique is critical to preparation of SOI materials, and the development of this technique promotes continuous advancement of three-dimensional integrated circuit and integration of different functional material-based devices. In the bonding technique, the bonding force between wafers is a key indicator in the bonding process, which determines whether the subsequent processes can be carried out, and affects finished product rate and quality of the products. Generally, the bonding is affected by such factors as cleanliness of the surface of the wafer, flatness of the bonding contact surface, activity of the bonding interface and the like. Therefore, enhancing the bonding strength is an important step to optimize the bonding process.